


Shattered Reflection

by TheLadyMerlin



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMerlin/pseuds/TheLadyMerlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelus reflects on his childer and what each one means to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered Reflection

**Title:** Shattered Reflection  
 **Author:** [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Pairing:** Angelus/William (Spike)  
 **Prompt:** [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**tamingthemuse**](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/) #283 Masterpiece  
 **Chapter:** 1/1  
 **Status:** complete  
 **Fandom:** BtVS  
 **Genre:** AU  
 **Beta (s):** none, proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** not mine, all belongs to Joss  
 **Graphic:** Banner by  
 **Summary:** Angelus reflects on his childer and what each one means to him.  
 **A/N:** Snoopy Dance – My cold is finally gone! Thank you for the well wishes, virtual hugs and chocolate (and the chicken soup from my sister [](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/profile)[**skargasm**](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/) )they were all greatly appreciated. A little Spangel this week to get me all warmed up (heee!) for [](http://rekindlespangel.livejournal.com/profile)[**rekindlespangel**](http://rekindlespangel.livejournal.com/)

 

Angelus reclined against the large, plush cushions at his back surveying the room and it's occupants with interest. To an observer who didn't know the powerful Master Vampire well, it would appear he was barely paying attention to anyone around him. Of course, the reality was far different. Each interaction was studied carefully before moving on to the next. Each word along with the accompanying body language was observed and catalogued. Every detail noted and kept for future reference. Angelus was careful and kept a close watch on his court. The majority of vampires were not necessarily known for their loyalty and Angelus liked to keep a very close eye on the proceedings. He knew of more than one head of an order who was staked by a supposedly trusted lieutenant. Angelus didn't even completely trust his own childer even though he appeared to command their loyalty and devotion with ease.

His attention turned to where his offspring stood. A small circle almost set apart, aloof from the rest of the room. Looking at his beautiful, talented childer was akin to looking at shards of his own shattered reflection. Each one reflected a distilled part of their Sire. Their skills honed and sharpened to a fine point.

The eldest, Penn, was a strong, formidable vampire. His ruthlessness in battle was well known and he had made a name for himself fairly quickly. He had been a handsome young Puritan when he was turned and quickly adopted Angelus as his true father after murdering his own family. He became adept at the subtleties if killing and soaked up Angelus' teachings like a sponge. Penn even adopted some of his Sire's own trademarks as his own. His eagerness to please by mimicry delighted Angelus almost as much as Drusilla and her considerable charms.

The lovely Drusilla with her fragile beauty and shattered mind. She still possessed quite an intellect albeit warped and her ability to see the future made her an invaluable asset to her sire to whom she was devoted. Angelus enjoyed her attentions although she could be tiring and therefore allowed and actually encouraged her infatuation with the young William of whom Penn was also extremely fond.

Ah, William. His masterpiece. A combination of strength, fighting ability and intelligence. Chosen on a whim for his striking good looks only to become his most favoured. Handsome, almost feminine but oh so deceiving. He could lure the unsuspecting in and then strike with a quick killing blow. The smallness of his stature meant his skills in fighting lay in a different direction to Penn's brute strength. William had learned to use his wiry frame to his advantage. Quick moves and quicker, decisive blows earned young William the grudging respect of his peers in a surprisingly short amount of time. Angelus feared the young vampire would soon desire the greatest prize of all. The coup of defeating a slayer. Angelus yearned for many more years with this enticing childe before he struck out on his own on a quest for glory.

His cock filled and stirred as he watched William laugh at something Penn said. How he adored this childe but carefully kept it a secret. He knew only to well the young vampire would use the knowledge against Angelus to gain whatever he desired.

A nearly perfect reflection of the very best of his Sire, his only failing was his impatience and yet Angelus enjoyed this aspect of his childe. He enjoyed bringing the young William to the edge of orgasmic bliss only to deny him and watch as he slowly broke down to begging and pleading the larger vampire for release. Angelus could think of nothing prettier than words of pleading falling from those plump delectable lips. The only better use were perhaps wrapped around his thick cock as it slid deep before slipping back out glistening with wetness before plunging deeply once more. Angelus watched the pert, enticing cheeks inside their casing of leather and his cock hardened further at the thought of sinking into the tight hole hidden within the cleft. Yes. A night of pleasure with his favourite childe was just what he needed.

“William,” he bellowed as he made his way out of the room. “Attend me!”

 

~ Mòran taing ~


End file.
